myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Blu-Ray
Background Vyond Blu-Ray (first known as Go!Blu-Ray) was a Blu-Ray version of Vyond Home Entertainment founded in 2007. they didn't have a logo until 2009. it would have the Vyond Home Entertainment logo instead. in 2013, it was named to GoBlue, due to the name change of "Go!Animate" in 2013. in 2018, they were named to Vyond Blu-Ray. Go!Blu-Ray 1st Logo (2009-2011) Logo: We see the GoAnimate Studios 2006 logo in a poor picture quality. when "STUDIOS" faded in, another eric fly across the screen and touches the logo, making the logo brighter and on a blue background. eric was replaced with a Blue Matchboy. The other Eric flies away."Animate" was changed to "Blu-Ray" and "STUDIOS" disappeared. the text turns blue and the background turned white. "a Go!Animate Company" faded in. Variants: * Early Variant: on 2009 releases, "Animate" was still "Blu-Ray" and "STUDIOS" was gone. * on GoArchives releases, "Archives" replaces "!Animate" and "Blu-Ray" and "Studios" wasn't here. * Later Variant: in late 2011 releases, the 2009 variant was used, but the other eric isn't here. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the go animate studios logo, but when the logo is brighter on a blue background, the music segues to some sounds and when the byline faded in, we hear a fanfare. Arability: Seen in 2009-2011 releases. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (2012-2013) Logo: we see the late 2011 variant of the previous logo on a white background, but the logo is blue and the Matchboy is replaced with Eric. it also started when the Eric falls on the logo, Variants: * on GoArchives releases, "Archives" replaces the "Animate" and "!" and the byline wasn't here. * Later Variant: in 2013 releases, Eric did not trip and the byline was replaced with "a Division of the Walt Disney Company". FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as before, but the fanfare plays early when Eric trips, and the fanfare is extended. Avabilliyu: seen in 2012-2013 releases. GoBlue 1st Logo (2013-2014) Logo: Same as the 2013 variant of the 2nd Go!Blu-Ray logo, but the "!" and "-Ray" is gone and the byline changed to say "a Disney Company". it's also playing in a TV on a black background. Variants: * Early Variant: on the 1st Blu-Ray to use this logo, the TV was on a red background. * on GoArchives releases, "Blue" is replaced with "Archives" and the disney byline is gone. * Later variant: in Late 2014, "Disney" was in it's corporative font and eric is gone. the texts animates like this: "Go" zooms in and then Blu-Rays came in next to "Go" and they change to "Blue". the byline fades in after. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Music/Sounds Variant: in the Later variant, the fanfare plays even earlier than the previous logo. 2nd Logo (2015-2017) Logo: Same as the 2014 variant of the previous logo, but the texts were moved below the screen and the characters dancing appears under the texts. the Byline changed to "a Comcast Company". Variants: * on GoArchives releases, "Archives" replaces "Blue" and something happens after. the variants will be described soon. * starting in 2016, the byline now reads "a TimeWarner/Comcast Company", with "TimeWarner" in its logo's font. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: a remix of the previous logo's music. 3rd Logo (2017-May 6, 2018) Logo: same as before, but the TV is little small and the background of the logo playing in the TV is now light blue and the byline changed to the TimeWarner byline from the WB logo, which is now out of the TV and the Characters came out of the TV while the texts in the TV is in the middle again. Variants: * Early Variant: in the logo's first year (2017), the texts was moved below the TV to make room for "10 Years". * on GoArchives Releases, "Archives" replaces "Blue" and the byline was gone. FX/SFX: Same as Before. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Arability: Seen in 2015-2017 releases. Vyond Blu-Ray (May 6, 2018-) Logo: Same as before, but the TV is bigger and "GoBlue" changed to the Vyond logo, with "Blu-Ray" under the logo, fading when the blu-rays comes in. the background is white. Variants: * in July 2018, the byline was replaced with the WarnerMedia byline. * on Vyond Classics releases, "Classics" replaces "Blu-Ray". starting when Vyond Classics was changed to Vyond Releasers, "Releasers" replaces "Classics". * in November 2018, the byline is replaced with the PPYBEN/WarnerMedia byline. * Starting in 2019, "Blu-Ray" Fades in earlier and the background in the TV is black again. Music/Sounds: Same as before.